toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega cog invasion
A mega cog invasion is a very long cog invasion, sometimes lasting hours. Usually, mega invasions are part of an in-game event or a holiday, but, while rare, they can occur randomly. Unlike normal cog invasions, mega invasions cannot be summoned by toons. When a mega invasion occurs, there are usually a few districts that are listed as "safe" where the invasion does not take place. When the mega invasion is planned, these districts (as well as the invasion itself) are listed on ToonTown's website. Events At times, a mega invasion may occur in-game as part of some event. The following are the most recent mega invasion events: Silly Meter In June of 2010, a two week period of non-stop invasions occurred, breaking the Silly Meter. Sellbots Fight Back In early 2011, the Vice President wanted revenge from the toons who stormed Sellbot Headquarters during Operation: Storm Sellbot. During this event, a period of non-stop Sellbot invasions broke out. The Sellbots who cause the most havoc would be declared the best of the Sellbots and be rewarded with a special reward by the Vice President himself, later revealed to be a special type of cog building known as Field offices. Mover & Shakers were victorious because they stole jokes from the Toons, and they were granted their own Field Offices. Downsizers Make a Low-Down Move On the 27th of June 2012, Downsizers began invasions of almost every Toontown district, following Toon Resistance reports of a secret meeting between a Big Wig and several Downsizers in the aftermath of Jellybean Week. Thumbs Down on the Big Wigs' Big Plan On the 28th of June, 2012, following the Downsizer invasion on the previous day, Big Wigs began invasions of almost every Toontown district as part of a retaliation plan between the Downsizers and the Big Wigs for Jellybean Week. Toontown in the Glad Handers' Grip! One year later, on June 26, 2013, the Glad Handers attempted to form a truce with the Toons. The next day, however, the Glad Handers reneged on their deal and performed a mega invasion of most ToonTown districts. Lawbots Strike Back In a surprise twist, Legal Eagles performed a mega invasion on June 28, 2013, as part of a joint effort with the Glad Handers who had invaded the previous day. The purpose of these invasions, and the alliance between the two Cogs, was not stated. Cold Callers Come A-Callin' The unusual wintry weather that was caused by the Silly Meter for a week in September 2013 had attracted Cold Callers, who invaded Toontown on September 11th and 12th, intending to put it in a deep freeze. Beware The Big Cheese Squeeze! The Big Cheese Bossbots made one last attempt to take over Toontown on September 16th and 17th. Legal-eagles-large.jpg|Legal Eagles invade on June 28, 2013 Glad Hander Grip Army.jpg|Glad Handers invade on June 27, 2013 (Note the Legal Eagle in the background) Big-Wig-MEGA!invasion-large.jpg|Big Wig Mega Invasion Downsizer_Invasion_-_(Downsizers_Make_a_Low-Down_Move)_-_June_27,_2012.jpg|Downsizer Mega Invasion Sellbots-invade-661x435.jpg|Sellbots Fight Back Number-invasions-2.jpg|A mega Number Cruncher invasion Holiday invasions Holiday mega invasions take place yearly on the same date. Category:Events Category:Cog invasions